Hunting The Full Moon
It's a beautiful day at the Neptune Guild Headquaters the mages are causing trouble...as usual and the world is as it should be. Zero one of the strongest mages in the guild is checking the S-Class Job board while having is Ramen and Onion Ring combo. One job catches his eye. "full Hmm this one seems fun....Bodyguard job...ahh easy....ahh well money is money how much we getting?....Holy...?! open to discussion...Score!!!" Zero then walks over to a table to finish his meal and wait for his teammates to arrive. As he sits down his fiance Liara walks up the stares just getting back from a mission. "'''Have fun babe?" "Yeah i did....bandits are kinda easy to beat didn't even have to use my magic....just summoned my sword and that was it...." "So much for a B-Rank....Should've got that A-Rank before Pudge did....." "So what job ya got?" "S-Ranked...bodyguard job....open price as well" "Nice...shame i can't go...gotta take over at the bar...." Just then Zero's teammates walk through the main entrance. Yakan and Chloe walked to Zero and stood next to him "Hi there Zero" Yakan looked at Zero while Chloe was next to him "Dont start fighting you two, We cant afford paying for the damages again" "Arent we the ones who pay for it all the time?" Chloe didnt reply she only punched Yakan in the head "Ouch, Okay ill shut up" Zero chuckles "Well atleast one person can keep you in check Yaki." Zero then holds up the job poster "Check this out....open payment!" Liara gets up kisses Zero on the lips and heads off to the bar. "So i take it you two are up for this S-Rank job?" "Yes i am would be nice to go on an S-Class mission again, Its been a long time since my last one, What do you thin Yakan?" Yakan didnt reply he only looked gloomy after Liaras kiss to Zero "I feel so lonely in this world" Chloe punched Yakan again "Would you quit it, Were your friends remember? Even if you dont have a girlfriend like Zero" "Okay okay, But im not going on that S-Class." Zero sighs "Yakan you wimp....it an easy bodyguard job the only reason these are S-Class is cos of the reputation of the client and the fact it's hard to predict who's after the chump...." Zero drink the broth from his bowl and lets out a happy sigh "Now that was some brilliant ramen." "Just cause im S-Class doesnt mean i have to take touch S-Cla....." Before Yakan could finish his sentence Chloe punched him harder in the head then before "Would you quit being all lame and do something cool for once" Yakan looked at Chloe "Ouch, That was painfull really painfull, And im still not doing this S-Class cause i dont wa...." Yakan stopped his sentence because Chloe looked at him with a scary look, He turned to Zero "So whats the reward?" "From what i know we can discuss it with the client.....I'm just glad it's a decent S-Rank this time...unlike that last one what was obviously a D-Ranked job" Zero smirks as he lets alittle bit of lightning emmit from his eyes. "Very well then lets get going birdy" "Dont start fighting now, Lets get to the client and get this job over with already" Chloe sighed while Yakan and Zero had lightning between there eyes. The three leave for the town of Imikani and the Horkin Estate to talk with the client Kirigi Horkin. "Welcome to my home mages!" Kirigi smiled as he walked down the staires. "So what ya need?" Zero said with a calm expression, watching Kirigi's movements closely with a hand on his Jian weapon card pouch. "i need you to guard me while i attend a meeting with top members of my building company." "Meeting are bored, I should know that cause i once had meetings" "How did you have meetings? And about what?" Yakan didnt reply he simply turned to the client "So how longs the meeting?" Chloe looked at Yakan with an angry expression "YOUR JUST GONNA IGNORE ME LIKE THAT?!!!" "I'm not sure my friend....by the way who are you and what Guild are you from?" Asked Kirigi "Zero Hoshigakura!" stated Zero proudly letting a bolt of lightning run up his arms into his eyes as he does. "This is Yakan Tsuki and Chloe Tombs...we're Team Moon-Hunter." Kirigi smiles "Ahh excellent! and the meeting will only be two to three days maximum." Yakan and Chloe stood silent "My meeting might have been a day but......This is ridiculous" "Zero did you know about this?" Yakan took off his hat letting his long black hair fall down, He was looking for something within his hat "Yakan what are you doing?" "Looking for something to pass the time" Yakan pulled from his hat a large book that apeared to have about 100 pages "I might get bored and want to kill time" Chloe looked surprised "Thats a large book, But....From where?" "Ok first things first....how big is that damn hat?....and second is i had no damn clue about the job...." Zero sighs walking up to Kirigi "If is this some kind fo trap i'll tear your head off and use it as a paper weight understand?" Kirigi nods knowing Zero is deadly serious. "S-shall we get going?" Zero nods as the three mages follow Kirigi to his carrige to take them to the meeting location about 2 days travel away. Chloe looked at Yakan while he was reading quietly "So since when do you like books?" "Since i started" Chloe showed a little anger "When did you start liking them?" "When i did" Chloe got angerier "When did you?" "I did" Chloe punched Yakan in the head and gave him a bump on his head "I like reading books since i was a kid okay? This is gonna hurt in the morning, Atleast my hat is gonna hide it" "Enough you two...stay focused we'll need to be ready just incase...." States Zero as he is laid back in his seat with his eyes closed and trying to have a nap. "Says the guy who wants to sleep" "Hey Yakan i thought you cant read?" Yakan looked at Chloe after he picked his book "What? Oh no i can read i just dont always understand the stuff that i dont really care about, Like a job request doesnt matter me much whats in it or other things" "So you can read but ylu just dont understand what your not interested in?" Yakan got back to reading his book "Yup pretty much......Are we gonna take a break?" "Just cos i'm trying to sleep doesn't mean i'm not ready....besides i can't sleep only nap....." Says Zero as one of his red and amber eyes open. "So my friends what magic do you use?" asked Kirigi "Storm Phoenix Slayer, Weapon Card Magic, Transformation Magic and Repair Magic." said Zero with both eyes closed now obviously not in the mood for chatting "I use Darkness Magic, Light Magic, Time Space Magic and a unique ability i have which i call Magic Seal Use" Yakan continued to read his book, Chloe then looked at Kirigi "I use Air Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic though i only have one gold key" "Which was a gift from me" "Oh so a wide array of magic then? I think this meeting will go well then...." Said Kirigi with a beaming smile. After two days the group arrived at Malokin a large walled costal town known for it's weaponforges and weapon masters. The group make their way to the meeting place a building called Sozu's Blade Emporium. As they enter they see mercenaries guarding the interior watching the group as they pass through to the main hall. "You think they trust us?" Yakan said it to Chloe and Zero "Cause they dont look very happy seeing us walking through here" "What are you afraid of Yakan were here to guard him an...." Yakan stopped Chloe in the middle of her sentence "They might be guards to, Dont you think there feeling jealous since he asked Mages to do there or half there job" "They got a problem with us...they can jump off a cliff!" Zero smirked as one fo the guards went for his sword but stopped by Zero summoning his Jian weapon card. "Bad boy....no chew toy for you..." The Guard growled a little as he let go of his sword's grip, Zero then entered the meeting room with the rest fo the team and saw the other meeting attendies sitting and waiting for Kirigi to show. "Your late Kirigi.....the meeting will not wait...." said one of the attendies wearing a hood and mask "Well blame traffic....Mokiro" smirked Kirigi as he sat down and the team sat down at the back of the room watching the meeting. "This is gonna be boring, Like every meeting i had in the pass" Chloe looked at Yakan suspiciously "What meeting did you have exacly?" Yakan looked at Chloe "Boring ones" "Thats not what i ment" Zero begins to take a nap while the others talk "Make sure to keep it down you two...." Zero then brings his headphones over his ears and puts some music on while he naps as the meeting begins and the guards become obviously more tense. "I have a feeling that this meeting will get intresting very soon..." Yakan looked around and had certain flashbacks of meeting where he was in them, Each one of them apeared in a different place he then looked at Chloe "I had meeting talking about problems and attacks of some sort you know the old stuff" "Is that so?, That wasnt so hard now was it" "Yeah, I just hope this goes nice without any problems" Suddenly a large explosion rips through the east wing of the building and most of the guards rush to there, but suddenly the screams of them getting cut down echo through the rooms and halls. "Told ya it would get intresting...." Zero opens his eyes and stands up activating his armor and taking off his jacket. His headphones take the form of a smooth full-face mask with a red and black tirbal pattern over it. "You two guard our client i'll check on the situation". Zero uses '''Storm Phoenix Shift To get to the fighting in a split second. "This always happens on S-Class missions thats why i rather take an easier jo..." Suddenly Yakan put his hand on his face and heard a whisper through his ear "Dont forget, Im always gonna be here" ''Yakan seemed depressed and turned to the client thinking for himself ''"It cant be him." ''While his team mates are busy guarding the client Zero is busy dealing with a large number of mercenaries, dark mages and what looks to be local rebels all with hand to hand combat alone and no magic at all. "Oh come on you can do better than that!!!" Zero laughed as he kicked one into the massing crowd. "I've delt with children tougher than you lot!" just as he finished his sentance he was stuck with a blast fo lightning magic which seemed to take him out of the fight. The Dark Mage who fired it smirked and gestured to his friends to keep moving, just as the first group passes Zero a sudden burst of lightning emmits from his body and he gets up. "Using lightning magic against a Storm Phoenix Slayer....that just signed your death warrent bub...." Zero then vanishes and appears in the middle of the group and uses '''Storm Phoenix Thunder Shout' creating a dome of sound and concussive force to deafen, disorientant and blast enemies back. He then uses Storm Phoenix Shift to dart between the stunned enemies and kills them all with super-strong and super-fast strikes to vital organs. as he appears infront fo the Dark Mage the other enemies drop down dead. "W-what are you?!" the Dark Mage screamed as Zero drives Storm Phoenix Talon through his chest. "I am the White Reaper...." Zero whispered as he rips his arm out of his chest and walks past back to the meeting room. Yakan and Chloe saw Zero returning "So what happened?" Chloe asked Zero but Yakan interrupted "We need to hurry, I feel something familiar, Something evil and dark." "You always feel sometihng dark and evil though, and the situation has been delt with." Zero holds up his left hand covered in blood and other bloody matter from the inside of the Dark Mage's chest. "But i agree the meeting has been comprimised...lets get Kirigi out of here....and have some fun on the way." "Yeah we shou..." Yakan stopped and holded his chest as if he had a heart attack "H-he cant be" Suddenly Everyone heard a whisper "Im here always and forever, You cant escape me hahahaha by the way i heard there was gonna be a Full Moon tonight." "''If theres one thing life has taugh me to beware it's two things....Women with Machetes and ghostly voices......and in all honesty i prefer the machete weilding women to ghostly voices..." said Zero as he pounds a Militia's head in while checking it Yakan is ok. "Full Moon, Im sure now.....Its him" Yakan looked at Zero "We need to get out of here quickly theres no time" "You guys go ahead i'm gonna do what we did in Imarchi City....Delay them..." Zero smirked as he stepped forward letting bolts of lightning discharged from his body as a show of power to the enemies. "Hes gonna get himself killed one day" Yakan said while Chloe looked at him worried "Yakan, Who was the person who was talking a while ago?" Yakan stayed silent for a while, He looked at Chloe and pointed his finger at his left red eye "The person who talked a while ago, Is the one who made my left eye blood red and gave me this scar, And hes clo..." Suddenly Dark Mages broke a wall and entered the room, Yakan quickly made darkness suround the area and grab the Dark Mages, Yet there were a few who werent caught and attacked him with fire magic, They sent fire at him but the fire phased through him and hit the wall behind him "Say good night" Yakan threw the Dark Mages he captured at the other one and sent them outisde the windows. "Yakan these runts have very little chance of killing me....but they have a immense chance of getting killed by me!" Zero vanishes as the dark mages burst through the wall and unleashed '''Storm Phoenix Greatsword' cutting down a large group with one brutal slash. He then unleashes a combo of Storm Phoenix Barrage '''and Storm Phoenix Barrage'. From outside the building a mysterious shadow was looking at the fight from on top of a tree "Another Phoenix Slayer, Lets see his strength compared to mine." By now Zero is fighting at nearly full power using his helmet to broadcast his "Mood Music". Eventually he beats 80% of all the enemeis and the rest run right into the remaining guards. "Well that was fun....ok lets pull out....and maybe let the council know what happened....Chloe you can do that i hate talking to those morons." "I dont blame you, They do have a short temper most of the time" Chloe said it while she turned to Kirigi "Why did they try to attack you? Do you have something valuable?" Zero walks up to Kirigi crasking his knuckles "I'd talk now....i'm still in a fighting mood and you've seen what i can do..." "Ok ok....i kinda.....stole a priceless item from their Dark Guild and they kinda want it back....and i was trying to sell it here....ya see i'm a master theif...." said Kirigi with a nervous smile, just he finished his sentance Zero punches him straight in the face sending him flying "Your telling us that we're getting ttacked cos of your cleptomania?!" Zero then picks up a blade from a fallen malita "I should take your head and give it to them right now...." "Wait Zero if you kill him then we are to fail this mission and sense thats the client things will go worst if you kill him, And besides whatever they want and he has could help us both capture a master theif and stop a dark guild" Yakan said it to Zero stopping him "Believe me i also want to punch him and break his bones but i cant, And if you promise not to do anything hasty ill buy you your favorite food, Ramen and Onion Ring Combo." "You promised that during the last S-Ranked job and ya still haven't come through with that....But lets just get this job done...and eh better pay us before he gets taken away.....i need the money." "Dont we all" Yakan looked at Kirigi and used his Dark Force to pull him forward into his hand, He grabbed him the neck and slowly choked him "Okay now get the meeting over with so that we can let go, Or i swear ill make you clean the floors of this big building with your tongue." "I say screw the meeting and lets get out of here....we've guarded him at the meeting so it's time to get him home where we can get payed and send him off to prison." Zero turned to check if anyone else was coming to attack and smirked as he saw no one "Cowards....Lets get outta here." "Alright then" Yakan kept a hold to Kirigis neck while he ran out of the building along with Zero and Chloe, Once they reached the exit they got to the carrige, Yakan threw Kirigi into it and sat next to him to came sure he wont try anything "Okay who drives?" "Chloe you drive i'll sit shotgun...and provide some cover!" smirked Zero as he jumped into the front passanger seat. They drove far away that the building couldnt be seen anymore, Then a Dark Mage that was hiding on top of the carrige broke the ceiling of the carrige and reached his hand to Kirigi, Yakan grabbed his hand and pulled him down breaking the ceiling at the process making him fall next to him, Yakan looked at the Dark Mage "You like road trips?" Outside the carrige door the Dark Mage was seen getting thrown out by Yakan "There lets hope no more are gonna be here soon." "I do! More fun for me then!" laughted Zero as he rubbed his hands together. Just as he said that one useing air magic tried flying into zero who unleashed '''Storm Phoenix Scream' vaporising his body. "What an idiot....ya never attack an S-Class head on..." "Yeah alright then ahhhhhh i have a bad feeling about this" Yakan looked outside the broekn door and saw something heading towards them "What the....?" He then had a better look, He saw it was a spell coming towards them "El diablo" The spell head the carrige wheels and destroyed them. Zero looks down "Hmm i think we have a flat....any spares? We may need the wheels for later..." "We dont have spares apparantly, Will have to walk the rest of the way, So who wants to hold the thievies bastard?" Said Yakan while he was holding Kirigi by the back of his shirt not letting him escape. "Let Chloe....she hasen't done much at the moment....about time she pulled her own weight." Zero smirked as he marched of putting his hands on the back of his head humming a tune. Chloe used her Air Force spell to make Kirigis hands tied behing him by the air, She then looked at Yakan "So were to now?" Yakan pointed at a tower at a far distance "That tower over there it might have a town near it." Zero sniffs the air abit "Yeah your right i smell food....and i'm hungry....come on legs go before i decide to eat Kirigi." Zero walked alittle faster determind to get some food, he then notices a squirrel and dives for it and misses. "Fast little baka...." as Zero gets up he gets a flying sword bounce of his helmet and knocks him back down "Son of a....!! Who dares to strike my helmet!!" "I'll just go ahead and say it, Dunno" Yakan looked around after finishing his sentence "I dont see anyone......As if" Yakan used his Dark Force again and pulled three Dark Mages from there hiding within the bushes, Yakan created a pack of wolves using his Darkness Magic to make sure the Dark Mages wont escape "Okay now ill just ask you one thing, What does Kirigi have that you want so bad?" "Kirigi you better spill it now or we'll leave ya here....i'm sure another high paying job will come along soon like getting what ever they want off them after they take it back....either way tell us now!" Said Zero as his magical aura showed with bolts of elecricity jump off him. Yakan used his Dark Force and sent the Dark Mages to a very high ground and very far away, As a result once they fell they were sure to not survive, Yakan walked to Kirigi and made the wolves come along with him "You better say or your dog food." "Ok ok! The Sword is at my home....we need to get there before they find out!" said Kirigi who is about to wet himself from fear. Zero just sighs "unfortuneally my Storm Phoenix Shift only works with me....So using it to get us all there is redundant." Zero then thinks hard trying to figure something out. "I say we head to the town and see if we can get some transport...." "Alright then ill hold the bastard for now" Yakan made his spells disapear and grabbed Kirigi by the back of his shirt "Were gonna go for a little walk" Everyone started walking towards the town while someone was looking at them from behind the bushes "Hehehehe time for part two of the plan." As they enter the town they notice everyone running to hide. "Yakan you been here before?....Or has your ugly face scared people again?...." asked Zero as he looked around to find anyone not soiling themselves. Yakan looked around and had a few flashbacks of the place, Mostly about him with other people in the resteraunts, He tried to ignore them "This place didnt change one bit" Yakan kept on walking until he stopped after seeing a poster on a show window "It cant be" Yakan walked to the poster and looked at it silently. "Let me guess wanted poster?...if it is whats the reward?" asked Zero as he followed Yakan to the poster. He also takes Kirigi off of Yakan and zapps him with some lightning completly paralizing his nervous system and making it impossible for him to run off. "Its not a wanted poster....Its a page from the news paper from yesterday" Yakan showed Zero the page, It had latest news of a Dark Guild being found completely destroyed with no survivers "Theres a person who did this and it happened near this town which means we have a rough enemy on our back in here." Zero laughed "Excellent i need a decent fight!!....these runts they've sent us have been fun but easy to drop!" Zero looked around to see if he could spot the big bad Dark Mages and rush them, and was visibly annoyed when he failed to spot them. "Either there good at hiding or my epic eye sight has failed me". Yakan showed Zero the name of the person incharge of the destruction of the guild "You see this? The one responsible for this is called Tesla Dakota and heres another thing you two have something in common, Your both Phoenix Slayers, While your storm he's the Darkness Phoenix Slayer." "Daraka.....Bolterus told me he was destroied and would never come back....He's the very reason The Phoenix Slayer MAgic was created...he went rogue and tried to destroy the human world....but the other phoenix's stopped him and made the magic i sue jsut in case another Phoenix went rogue......." Zero said with a look of shock and anger on his face. He then turned around as he felt something strange behind him. Category:Storyline Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Highestbounty123